RowdyRuff Boys
by KBD99
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys are now heroes of their own city.


The RowdyRuff Boys were once the most feared adversary of the PowerPuff Girls, everywhere they went destruction followed. After three years of terrorizing the people of Townsville, the Ruffs were finally captured and put into jail. But after five years of good behavior in prison, the boys were released into the custody of their new mother, Elizabeth Kean. She moved the boys out of Townsville to help them with their new start and now they live in Metrosis... This is where our story begins

Brick POV:

"Look at all of the destruction you've caused! Was it worth it?", Blossom screamed over me holding my collar. She didn't look like herself though, her hair was black, her skin red, and her eyes like blood. She threw a punch at my face, just then everything went black.

 _BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZT!_

 _"_ Fuck!", I screamed as my alarm clock went off. I scratched my head and stretched out my back, and started to get ready for my first day in high school. I put on a red t-shirt with a black outline of a skull on it, a pair of jeans with one leg ripped at the right knee cap, and a pair of red and black shoes. I then proceeded to put on my wig of brown hair and my contacts that made my eyes brown. I then walked downstairs to find a breakfast full of French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage all set up for me and my brothers.

"Thanks mom", I said to my mother as I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I made myself a cup of coffee, sat down at the table and started to eat my breakfast. My two younger brothers came down after me. Butch was in a lime green tank top, cargo shorts, black high socks, and green and white shoes. He had his black hair gelled upwards with the sides shaved down and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses over his dark green eyes. Boomer followed down after him, his dirty blonde hair was in a wavy mess, a nice blue dress shirt on untucked, with black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey Brick, looks like you got up early.", Butch said with a big smile as he was sitting down with a glass of orange juice. Boomer sat down next to him with his cup of tea.

"You guys excited for our first day of school?", Boomer asked.

"Hell yea! I can't wait to school chumps in gym class!", Butch said excitedly.

"Remember Butch, you guys can't show who you really are. It could be dangerous for you.", our mother said. I finished my breakfast and got up from the table.

"I'm going to ride my bike to school today, I'll see you two when you get there.", I said grabbing my bookbag and leaving. I was riding towards the school in the center of town when I heard a bank alarm go off.

"It's Reaper!", I heard a random voice scream, and from the same direction I saw an explosion. I pedaled towards the commotion to see what was going on. When I got there I saw cops in a shoot out with a guy in a techno suit. He was wearing a black cloak and had a mask with a skull painted on it. In one hand he was holding a scythe and in the other he was holding a bag of money.

"C'mon coppers, let me rip your souls from your bodies!", he screamed in a metallic voice. I couldn't just stand by and let this guy kill people, so I took off into the nearest alleyway to change my getup. I took off my shirt and tied it around my face like a bandana so no one could see who I was.

"Hey you! If you're done playing with the small fry, try taking on someone your own size!", I screamed at the robber as I floated in the air with my arms crossed.

"Piss off kid!", he screamed as he slashed an energy blast at me. I was surprised by it but easily dodged the attack and charged at him. I punched him square in the face while holding back and sent him skidding back, I charged at him again but he disappeared.

"You can't cheat death!", he screamed as he slashed me in the back with his scythe. It didn't cut my skin but the impact pushed me forward. He tried slashing at me again but I caught his attack this time.

"I'm done with this.", I said as I punched him in the gut as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain and then collapsed on the ground unconscious.


End file.
